


What?

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: Stiles tells Derek he's excited to have his last name. There's only one problem - Derek wasn't even aware they were in a relationship.Starring (soon to be) Mr. Stiles Hale and Mr. Derek Hale. Oh boy... is he confused? Is he?!Based on a tumblr post. Link in notes at the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't take it too seriously. :)

“I’m so excited to have your last name, Sourwolf” said Stiles with a cheeky grin that afternoon, and Derek just couldn’t get that sentence out of his head. Why would the boy say that? Was he in love with him? Oh my god, he was, wasn’t he?

He just realised how much time they actually spent together and maybe he was leading Stiles on. He’s such an asshole.

What if Stiles thinks they have been dating all this time? They go for milkshakes frequently, and Derek has driven down to Berkeley every other weekend to see the human when he was still in college. Shit, he scent marked Stiles more often than not, but he has only done it to show the boy that he is one of them even though he isn’t a werewolf.

Scott was going to kill him. Scratch that, Peter was going to kill him. The pair became really close, and Derek has been worried at the beginning that it’s only a plan of Peter to get to Stiles, to hurt him. That thought quickly died off when Peter spent every night on Stiles’ roof for two months so the human could sleep guarded, without nightmares.

He had to admit, it was almost terrifying how in sync they were with the other. Doesn’t matter if it was research, a fight against the usual supernatural shitstorm of Beacon Hills, or just grocery shopping, they moved together and never stopped talking about other things. Derek was fairly sure that Peter was the only one who was able to keep up with Stiles’ conversational skills.

“What the fuck do you mean you’re engaged? When did you start dating?” shouted Scott and it cut the fog in Derek’s mind like nothing else.

“We haven’t…” Derek was trying to explain but Stiles over talked him - as usual. “When I was eighteen, Scotty, five years ago, honestly, everyone knew, and really, you can’t remember us telling you?”

Derek himself can’t remember that conversation, crap, he’s a terrible boyfriend, he was even trying to flirt with that waitress last week - true, it hasn’t gotten him anywhere, but still. He almost cheated on Stiles!

“I’m so sorry Stiles… But honestly, him? You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with that git?” Scott sounded worried, but for fucks sake, maybe he didn’t love Stiles that way, but he cared about him a lot, and he would die for the human, alright? That must count for something.

"I’m still here, you know. Watch your mouth!” he growled looking at Scott, and Stiles gaped at him. “What?”

"I’ve never heard you defend Peter like that” Stiles said with a happy smile and went over to hug him tight. Derek wrapped his arms around the younger and closed his eyes before the recognition hit him.

"Wait, what do you mean Peter?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm seriously procrastinating with 'Haleinski's School' (if you haven't read it yet, off you go!) so I wrote this thing. Tell me what you think? Please? 
> 
> Omg, confused!Derek is so adorable, isn't he? Confused!Derek is my favourite Derek. :)


End file.
